


Vitya and the Cupid Conspiracy

by gabapple



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Meddling Kids, NLA Canon, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Princess Vitya, Valentine's Day, Victor plays cupid, Viktor is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple
Summary: Twelve year-old Viktor Nikiforov loves Valentine's Day more than any other holiday, so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that he has a plot to get his skating coach and his former ballet teacher together again for a romantic date in downtown Saint Petersburg. Dragging his roommate Gavrik into it is just par for the course.





	Vitya and the Cupid Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, another young Viktor Valentine's Day story. No, [Vitya & the Crumbs of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9716666) (15 yrs-old) and [Satin Ribbons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12591092) (19) weren't enough! I could probably write ten more of these, ngl. This one was especially fun because I got to write about Viktor's prank calls (which was referenced in Mamodewberry's beautiful [Lift Up the Glasses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13347927)) and use dialog I'd written in a throwaway comic that I literally threw away (by accident) with his roommate, Gavrik, about paying for dinner... :')
> 
> For those who don't know, Gav is the rich kid Viktor rooms with at Vaganova Academy in Never Look Away (our flagship fic) for about three years. Meanwhile, Viktor's a broke orphan. This shouldn't be an issue because Vaganova is run by government funding, so they're ALL there on scholarship, but y'know.
> 
> [Never Look Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8997835/chapters/20547385) (NLA) is a canon compliant series novelization of the first season of Yuri on Ice with oodles of Viktor PoV and backstory, filling in the cracks with context and behind the scenes goodies.
> 
> If you want more young Viktor, consider reading my YA-style novel in progress, [Vitya Diaries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11799600/chapters/26615346), all about his adventures as a reckless 15 yr-old falling in love for the first time and becoming a Junior World Champion and world record holder.
> 
> Special thanks, as always, to my wonderful Mamodewberry for beta-reading and being the best Yakov consultant in the world. Also to Priti for holding my hand in those final hours... LOL
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! ❤

* * *

 

_Saint Petersburg, Russia_

Viktor (12 years-old)

 

“Hey, Gavrik.”

“Yes, Vitya?”

“How much would it set me back to ask you for a favor?”

There was a momentary pause before the other boy, blinking, set his book down and reached for the row of books he kept stacked on his half of the dresser between the twin beds.

“That’ll depend on the favor,” Gavrik said, slipping the navy ledger from its place among the other leather-bound covers. “You’re already in a lot of debt, Vitya.”

“I know.”

The pages fluttered as he thumbed to the record he kept for Viktor, then tapped the capped end of his pen on the last line with a frown. “I’m starting to doubt you’ll ever pay me back.”

“Once I have some competitions under my belt…”

“Yes, I know, that’s what you say.”

Viktor leaned meant it every time, but it would still be another year and a half before he could compete. He tried not to ask for any favors from Gav, he really did, but sometimes… “It’s just really important.”

“What is?”

“Valentine’s Day.”

Gavrik sighed. “I already don’t like this.”

“It won’t be like last year, I swear!”

“Uh huh. Go on.”

“It’s my coach. He was wearing his wedding ring at Nationals again.”

“And?”

“That means he and Lilia were happy for a while. But now…”

“Now?”

Viktor pulled his stuffed unicorn into his arms, leaning back against the wall. “When I asked what he was doing for Valentine’s Day, he said _nothing_ , and got real mad about it. I looked for the ring, and he’d taken it off. So I guess they’re fighting again.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do about that. They’re divorced, Vitya. And adults. Mind your own business.”

“Ugh! But I can’t! It’s Valentine’s Day!” Viktor fell over backward, holding the unicorn aloft. “I talked to Lilia-”

“You _what?”_

“Yeah, I called her and asked her what she and Coach were doing, and she screamed at me. She said _‘I would never do anything with that stubborn old bear!’_ and a lot of other horrible things and I just… it’s such a mess, Gavrik. I can’t get it out of my head.”

“I can’t believe you just _called_ Madame Lilia Baranovskaya on the phone.”

“It’s just Lilia.” Viktor returned the stare Gavrik gave him with one of his own, though his was more confused than incredulous.

Gavrik shook his head. “...anyway, what do you think you can do about it?”

“I want to set them up on a date.”

“You… what?”

“Yeah. I want to trick them into going on a date. It’ll be really romantic and they’ll have to remember the good times. They always end up back together anyway, this is just going to speed it up. Seriously. I’ve seen it happen like a hundred thousand times over the past six years, I would know.”

True or not, Gavrik continued his stare, unconvinced. “You’re an idiot, Vitya.”

“What?! No I’m not!”

“Just leave them alone.”

“Oh come on! It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“You keep saying that.”

“It shouldn’t be wasted! Life is short and love is the most important thing in the world; I can’t just do nothing. You can put me down for double the favors in return, I’m not even going to ask you for anything hard!”

Outside their dorm room window, the winter wind blew a flurry of snow past in the dark with a soft cry. Life at the Vaganova Ballet Academy was difficult, with dancing and academics under intense, competitive pressure. On top of this, Viktor had his skating lessons and Gavrik had his little business ventures among the other students. Neither of them could really afford the distractions of Viktor’s occasional schemes, especially with how silly they were, and yet…

Resigned, Gavrik groaned. “What do you want me to do?”

“It’s really simple, Gav. Lots better than last year, I promise.”

“It’d better be.”

 

The plan had four steps, which Viktor had written out ahead of time in purple glitter gel pen with dates, the divided tasks, and estimated cost. This he showed to Gavrik, who, though he had his share of grumbling, had to admit that it might work. Maybe. Perhaps. Coach Feltsman was weak to Viktor if nothing else, so if anything was going to, this stupid plan probably would.

 

**Step One: The Venue**

Viktor picked the restaurant. “I think this sushi place would be good. I’ve been by it a few times in my sojourns and it’s always full.”

“I’ve been here with my parents. It’s nice. But why sushi? Wouldn’t it be better to send them somewhere Russian?” Gavrik frowned over the ad he’d been given.

“Sushi is exotic. They need to go somewhere extra fun to rekindle their romance.” Viktor waggled his brows until Gavrik made a face, then added: “And besides, there’s less a chance they’ll have herring if they go here.”

“You and herring. Since when did you go on sojourns, anyway?”

“I meant... wanderings. You know. Just kind of walking around in the city.”

Gavrik pursed his lips and considered whether or not to comment further, but moved on. “Okay, so dinner for two at Tokyo City.”

“Yep. The number is right there on the flyer.”

“And _I’m_ calling because?”

“You have a good man voice.”

“I what?”

“Yeah. I still sound cute and squeaky. Which is great.” It really was. Viktor smiled, bright and unapologetic. “But _you_ can sound mature when you wanna, so you have to be the one to call.”

Blushing, Gavrik dialed the number. “Okay, sure, Vitya. If you say so…”

 

**Step Two: The Gift**

Valentine’s Day was on a Monday, so they timed the reservations the week before and gift-getting that Sunday morning. Winter in Saint Petersburg was dark nearly all the time and very cold, so the pair bundled up warm and set out without much expectation of seeing the sun before they got back.

“You’re dragging your feet, Vitya.”

“I’m so sleepy.”

“This was your idea.”

“I knooow… but it’s cold and it’s dark and I don’t like it.”

“Stop complaining.”

They secured the bright construction paper, glue, glitter, feathers, and markers that Viktor swore that he needed first, then stopped at the flower shop for the required bouquet. There would be no chocolates, as Lilia was always watching her figure, according to Viktor.

Although early, it was already packed with customers. The two young students pushed their way through, but the crowded, narrow aisles made it difficult to get to the actual flowers.

“Oh no, they’re going to take the best ones, Gavrik!”

“That’s what you get for taking so long.”

“What are we gonna do? He needs roses to win her back!”

Gavrik went tip-toe to peer around the adults, then frowned and fell back onto his heels. “You know that I’m saving all of these receipts, right?”

“Gav!”

“I’m just saying.”

Moaning in despair, Viktor fell back from the crowd. It was there that he noticed the carnations near the front, ignored and just as pretty, but much less expensive. “Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Carnations. They’re apology flowers.”

“Uh…”

“Come on!” Taking hold of Gavrik’s hand, Viktor cut through the crowd and dragged him up to the register. “Get in line, I’ll get the flowers,” he said, and shoved him, hopping, toward the cashier. It didn’t take long to find a pretty arrangement of red and white carnations, which Viktor brought to him, beaming proudly. “Tada!”

“If this is what you want…” he said, and handed them over to the woman at the counter. “I guess we’re taking these.”

“A good choice,” she said with a wink. “Happy Valentine’s, you two.”

“We’re not…”

“Thanks! You, too!” Viktor took his hand again, and off they went.  

 

**Step Three: The Setup**

After all of their classes and dance practices were over on Monday, Viktor and Gavrik met back in their dorm room to get ready for the next phase in their plan. A long day of lessons and ballet had them just as physically tired as usual, but their secret scandal had them both mentally wired.

That, and they were binging on chocolate.

“I don’t get why they gave me valentines, though,” Viktor said, sliding the little box back to Gavrik across the floor. “It wasn’t like those girls gave cards to the whole class.”

“Vitya, are you really that dense?”

“Huh?”

Gavrik took a piece of chocolate for himself, inspected it, then nibbled on the corner while peering at the label on the box. “They like you, obviously.”

Viktor frowned. “Why?”

“I don’t want to have this conversation with you.”

“I just… no?” Viktor shook his head. “Huh.”

“Anyway.” Gavrik set his mobile phone on the floor between them, finished off his chocolate piece, then went for another. “Who is first?”

“You call Lilia first because she lives further away, then I’ll call Coach.”

“And you want me to use my ‘man voice.’”

“Yeah. She isn’t ever fooled by me when I try to prank call her.”

“And your coach is?”

“All the time.”

Gavrik called Lilia at the number Viktor provided, and even though he had a script, he was still nervous. Prank calling wasn’t something he did, and Madame Lilia was a legend. It didn’t seem right.

At least he could blame Viktor if he got caught.  

Viktor waited, eager.

“Hello? Lilia speaking.”

Gavrik put on his deepest voice. “Hello,” he said, and looked for the nod of approval from Viktor, which came with a big smile. He continued. “Do you know a boy- Viktor Nikiforov?”

There was a pause before she answered, though she didn’t sound happy. “Yes? Who is this?”

“This is Boris Utkin, a shop owner downtown. I’ve been trying to get in touch with his parents or his… coach?”

Viktor struggled to hold back the laugh, but managed to utter a defiant huff. “Yes, Coach Feltsman.”

“Coach Feltsman. But neither are answering. He said to call you instead.”

The two boys looked at each other, pressed close with the cell phone between them while they waited for the longer pause to end.

“What is the nature of this call?” she asked. “And who are you really? I don’t have time for this.”

Gavrik nearly dropped the phone, but Viktor nudged him hard, and he composed himself again. “He’s a thief. If you don’t come pick him up, I’ll call the police.”

“I’m not a thief!” Viktor muffled his voice with a hand. “Lilia!”

“You’re welcome to call the police,” she said. “I don’t want him.”

Once again, the boys looked at each other; Viktor in horror, Gavrik in awe.

“You don’t want him?”

“No.”

“But…” Gavrik, still in shock, dropped the act. “I don’t want him, either.”

“What?!”

“Fine,” Lilia said with a sigh. “I’ll come to collect him. What’s the address?”

Once the address was given and the call ended, Viktor called Yakov from Gavrik’s phone. Normally, his prank calls were done using pay phones or the ones at the library, but this would work just as well. His coach would never be expecting it.

“Watch this,” Viktor said to Gavrik, winking. “I’ll show you how it’s really done.”

“Uh huh…”

Yakov answered after three or four rings with his usual gruff hello and a pause for the caller to identify themselves. It helped with the international business he found himself in, which was useful for Viktor, who went right into his campaign.

“Coach Feltsman!” he said, panicked and in an entirely unconvincing accent of undetermined origin. “It’s terrible!”

“...Vitya?”

“Yes, it’s Vitya- he’s… anyway, you need to get down here right away. I think he’ll be all right, but he hit his head and he’s asking for you!”

At his side, Gavrik stared, eyes wide, jaw dropped. “Vitya,” he hissed. “Don’t you think that’s…”

“Anyway, you’d better hurry,” Viktor cut him off.

“What?” Yakov asked. “Vitya, what’s going on? Is this another one of your jokes?”

“This is not a joke, Coach Feltsman.” Viktor put a firm edge to his squeaky voice. “His leg might be broken, too. It was a landslide. Bridge. Cart… Explosion.”

“...Vitya.”

“Are you ready to take down the address?”

“I don’t have time for these games.”

“As I said, Coach Feltsman, this is no game. He needs you to come down here right away. It’s extremely urgent!”

“Vitya.”

“Coach Feltsman!”

The old man sighed with waning patience and long-suffering, but ultimate resignation. “Where are you, Vitya?”

“Vitya is at the following address…”

 

**Step Four: The Payoff**

It took ten minutes to get from their dorm to the restaurant by bus, walking included, so the two students arrived with plenty of time to finish setting up. Not that there was all that much _to_ set up; both Yakov and Lilia would be looking for Viktor, so all he had to do was hand everything off to the matradee, and wait.

As expected, the restaurant was packed, with a line outside in the snow, couples huddled against the building waiting for their turn.

“Aren’t you glad we made reservations?” Viktor asked, which made Gavrik roll his eyes.

They squeezed their way through to the desk where the harried host blinked down at them with a puzzled frown. “Yes?”

“Hi!” Viktor held up the flowers. “A very nice old, old couple is going to come in looking for Viktor Nikiforov-”

“-that’s the name on the reservation,” Gavrik explained.

“-yes, and so when you seat them, you’ll need to give them these, and this,” Viktor held up a large, feathered heart-shaped card with a poorly drawn polar bear with ‘to Lili from your Medvezhonok’ written along the top. “To make it extra romantic. Okay?”

The host took the gifts, brows lifting, and set them behind the desk. “Are you their… children?”

Gavrik choked. “God, no!”

“Coach Feltsman is my coach. So you better take good care of them, okay? Gav, give him a tip or something.”

“What?”

Viktor nodded, and the other boy sighed, bringing out his wallet to offer up some money. The host hesitated, but took it after a moment of consideration.

“I’ll do my best. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you, good sir! You, too!” Viktor once again took Gavrik’s hand and turned heel, dragging him toward the door.

“Uh, yes, thank you?”

“Let’s go, Gavrik!”

They hurried down the wide sidewalk to the end of the block and hid around the corner, Viktor crouched, Gavrik standing behind him.

“And now…” Viktor whispered, eyes trained on the restaurant entrance. “We wait!”

 

By design, Yakov and Lilia arrived within minutes of each other, and due to the lack of parking, ended up crossing paths a little ways from the designated address. Viktor didn’t bother to hide his smug expression as the two stopped in front of the restaurant and checked the street number.

Then, they went in.

“See?” Viktor whispered. “Didn’t I tell you it’d work?”

“I guess so. Are we done, then? Can we go back home? I’m starving.”

Viktor stood and stretched. “Yeah, I guess so. It woulda been nice to see how it turned out, but I think we can assume that everything will be just fine from here on out. Let’s see, the next bus is in four minutes, so...”

“VITYA!”

Both twelve year-olds froze in place against the side of the building at the bellowing yell. Yakov wasn’t a violent man, but he could be scary when he wanted to be. With fists clenched, eyes bulging, and face boiling lobster red, he verged on terrifying.

Behind him, Lilia thanked the waiting patrons that had pointed them toward the now-frightened children, and followed after, gifts in hand. So at least the host had done his job.

“Uhm.” Viktor forced a wide smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Coach. Oh look, you got Lilia a card! That’s so sweet! And flowers, too? Wow, so romantic!”

Gavrik took slow steps away from him, boots crunching in the snow. He might have whimpered.

“Vitya, I told you that I didn’t have time for games. What are you thinking, wasting our time like this?”

“But Coach, I-”

Yakov chewed him out for several long minutes in front of the onlookers, which felt like several eternities to both of the boys, whose cheeks burned so hot from the embarrassment that they couldn’t feel the cold by the time it was over. Lilia was the one to save them, setting a long, painted-nailed hand on the man’s shoulder to first still him, then draw his attention.

“Yakov,” she murmured. “Did you bring the tickets with you? If we leave now, we may still be able to make it. Though, I’m not exactly dressed for the ballet.”

He checked his bill fold and nodded the affirmative with a grunt. “And no, you’re just fine. You could show up in rags and still be welcomed, Lilia.”

She gave him one of her subtle, calculating smiles and a nod of approval. “We’ll take my car, then. You’ll drive.” To the boys, Lilia leveled an icy gaze. “And as for you two…”

They pressed closer together, shivering all over again.

“I _prefer_ lilies.”

Yakov laughed with a single huff, then took Lilia’s arm and led her away into the frosty February night.

 

“Hey, Vitya?”

“Yes, Gavrik?”

“...are you okay?”

They’d stood in silence for four or five minutes, staring off after the targets of their Valentine’s Day caper, and though the line leading into the restaurant had moved some, people were still watching, less now with amusement than with concern. Viktor, rosy-cheeked and frowning, was as utterly heartbroken as he looked, with wide, blue eyes brimming with tears.

He shook his head.

Gavrik touched his shoulder, hoping the awkward gesture would help. “It’s okay, Vitya.”

“Why… why were they so mad?”

“Because you were being a meddling pest?”

Viktor turned the sad puppy eyes on him and sniffed.

It made Gavrik wince. “Sorry. But, hey, at least they went on a date, right? That’s what you wanted, so yay, success for you.” He tried a grin, giving Viktor a little shake. “Da?”

“Da…”

The bus after the one they would have taken lumbered past without them on it, rumbling through the slush-covered streets, tail lights blurring in the distant fog. Overhead, snowflakes swirled down from the street lamps and began to collect on lashes and coat trim.

“Vitya… you know, we have a reservation under your name.”

Viktor sniffed again. “Huh?”

“Do you want to eat here?”

Viktor looked to the restaurant, warm and posh, full of couples having a lovely evening not ruined by fate and nonsense, then scuffed the walk with the toe of his boot. “I looked at the menu earlier. I can’t afford it, Gavrik. Sushi’s expensive.”

“I can pay.”

He snorted _._ “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go even _more_ debt after this. Let’s just go.”

“...no. I meant, I’ll treat. For Valentine’s.” Gavrik was was quick to correct himself. “Not as a date, obviously, but just, you know. Because.”

Viktor turned to him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He blushed. “Just this once.”

Every trace of sorrow was gone in an instant, replaced with a bright spark of brilliant enthusiasm and a sudden burst of energy. “Oh, well in that case, I wanna try everything!”

“V-Vitya…”

“It’s Valentine’s Day! Let’s not waste it!”


End file.
